We Make Our Own Fate
by shelbysue1992
Summary: Emma Swan has a chance at changing her life with auditioning for "The Voice". What happens when a guest judge appears inside her world and offers to change it? SWANQUEEN. Will be M in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to the Story! Comments are always welcome and wanted. I wrote this from a FB post and I had to see it in writing. This will be a couple chapter story and of course is End Game Swan Queen.

The pavement seemed to pass by in a whirlwind. The windows down and the radio blasting was the only way she was going to finish the last hour of this drive. Her thumb danced across the steering wheel as she hummed the same song for the sixth time in the night. The sky had finally woken up and the first splashes of orange and pink started to dance across the once star field sky.

As the minutes passed by quickly, Her mind wondering over the last few weeks and how she had gotten to this place. Green eyes caught her rear-view mirror as she caught the car seat in the back. A smile rose over her face as her baby boy slept peacefully. At only eight months old, she was grateful that the drive had been enough to keep him asleep, with only minimal stops and fuss.

She glanced at the next exit sign and thought that was as close as she wanted to get to the city, and to her dreams. The interstate was starting to jam up and she didn't feel like dealing with dumbasses on only a few hours of sleep. A cheap hotel would have to be home for a while. She could make due with anything for a while. She would be damned if she went back home empty handed, not again. The Volks Wagon merged off the interstate and winded her around to a little town. Her eyes wandered as she looked for the nearest hotel, and she sighed with relief when a bed and breakfast was up on the corner.

"Coffee" she whispered.

As she parked the car, she got out and walked around to the passenger side and leaned against the door. Taking a deep breath and running her hands though her hair, the fresh air gave her body the jump she would need to get through the day. She opened the passenger door and grabbed her phone and a golden ticket with her name on it. She had carried it with her the last three weeks and she would be damned if she lost it now.

Checking her clock, she had two hours before she had to be in line. Just enough time to find a room and change Henry… and maybe coffee. She leaned into the car and was greeted with a bubbly baby boy. She smiled.

"Come on little man, Lets get ready"

The bed and breakfast was just what she needed and at just the right price. She signed her name on a little book and paid for a week of service. It seemed like this town was small and quiet and that's exactly what she needed after the last few months. After talking to an older woman who insisted being called "granny" she walked to her room. After bringing her things and Henry's into the small room she had just enough time to shower, change into her outfit and feed Henry. Before she knew it, she looked at the time and saw she had no time to wait for coffee and needed to leave now to be on time. In a wind of hustle and bustle and her hands full of a car seat and her bag she didn't look as she walked into the hall and ran into a tall lean figure.

Bags dropped and she heard a thud as the woman fell. She has just enough balance to drop everything but the car seat as she leaned against the wall to catch her bearings. She placed the car seat down and looked at the woman who was sitting on the floor. Shaking her head she looked around and back down.

"I am so sorry" she said aloud as she went to offer her hand to help the woman up.

Nothing but legs and ass meet her view as the woman straightened her shirt and jacket. She rose with a grace that Emma had never seen. Their hands met and Emma looked up to make eye contact but was blocked as the shades the woman was wearing straightened on the woman's face.

"Its fine. I'm Fine. Are you okay?"

Emma looked down and saw her phone and ticket on the floor and quickly picked them up along with Henry.

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry, but I really need to go." She stuffed the ticket inside her pocket and went to walk past the woman who held a hand up blocking her way. She stood with authority and for a moment Emma didn't know what to do. The lady removed her shades and brown eyes meet green. Emma knew she looked familiar but had no idea where to place her, her mind rambling with a thousand different things.

"Can I at least get you coffee?"

"No. Look lady I really have to go. Maybe another time" she hurried out

"Can I have your name" she yelled as the blonde took two stairs at a time.

"Swan, Emma Swan' She rushed out.

Thousands of people filled the inside of the stadium and more lined their way outside. Thanks to her trusty golden ticket she could bypass the line and go straight in to a small room of fifty people. Everyone smiled and played nice, waiting for their turn to wow the judges, and pray for a life change. Henry was the hit of the room as everyone watched the baby smile and clap with the music dwindling down the walls. For a moment, Emma forgot where she was until her name was called. She placed Henry back into the car seat and walked back stage as she heard the singer before her be rejected. She placed Henry down and was handed a mic. She was about to be introduced as she leaned down and kissed Henry on his head.

"Wish me luck, kid" She whispered as she heard her name and stated to walk into the stage. Heart beating into ears as the roar of the crowd clapped her in.

The room silenced as she heard the music start and she placed the mic into the other hand and let the rhythm flow though her. The crowd loved every rift and change in her raspy tone as she walked around the stage pumping the audience up. All the judges were turning around expect one and she would be damned if she didn't get all five. As the last bridge came up she gave it her all and she heard the chair spin, smiling to herself she finished the song and whipped her eyes. Tears were not her thing.

She had did it. She made her own fate, and damn if this wasn't exactly what she needed. All Emma wanted to do was run and hold henry, promising him this was only the beginning to a new life.

"What's your name?" she heard Adam ask.

"Emma Swan" she heard. She looked up and down the judges but couldn't see the last judge on the end. A special judge for the day to help the main coaches pick their team. As she watched the judges talk and tell her to join their team she looked and saw brown eyes meet her.

"Shit" Emma whispered. Not close enough for the mic to pick. She had seen those eyes earlier and knew she was in for it.

"Regina, what do you think. Who's team should she join?" Blake had asked.

"Well if I had a team I would say mine" The crowed laughed and Emma wiped the sweat of her palms on her ripped jeans. Just her luck. "But if I was her, I would pick Adams. Her tone and demeaner are much like his and he could really make a star out of you, Swan" She said into the mic.

Regina looked on and winked and Emma at to catch her breath for a moment.

"Thank You" Emma said into the mic, not showing any of her nerves.

"Alright Darling, who is it going to be?" Alisha asked.

Emma heard the crowd scream out their opinions and the judges lean forward. What to do. What to do.

"Adam"

The crowd cheered as Emma walked to hug her new coach. He gave her a quick hug and she ran off the stage.

"I'm gonna make a star out of her" He said into the mic.

"You better or I will" Regina replied back. She leaned against her seat and waited for the last thirty minutes to finished out.

A few moments later she was ushered into a room and finally she was able to hold Henry. She laughed and cooed as she told him how good his mommy had done and that this meant they would be here a little while longer. As she was finishing her story she heard the door open and watched a woman walk in with a red folder. After the woman explained that she needed to be back at the stadium in two days time. She nodded her understanding and went to grab her bag to leave the room.

"Hey hold on one moment. One more person wanted to come in"

Emma sat back down for a moment and then quickly heard the door open. Before she could look up she heard the same voice again for the third time that day.

"So how about that coffee now, ?" Regina asked.

Emma whipped around and their eyes meet again. Regina was leaning against the door, all sex and sultry that Emma hadn't noticed earlier. Regina was the next up and coming music producer and the world was taking her by storm. Anyone and everyone wanted to get to her, and Emma couldn't believe she didn't recognize her from this morning. Her eyes raked up and down and before she could answer she heard Henry whimper. Regina's eyes looked past Emma and into the car seat where a happy baby boy was blowing spit bubbles.

Regina walked in and bend down to face the little boy as Emma tried to find her voice. She watched Regina talk to Henry and babble on and on.

"He's cute" Regina said. Standing back up and looking at Emma.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. I just didn't want to be late" Emma said, trying to sound as confident as she didn't feel.

Regina brushed her hand over Emma's shoulder as she walked through the room and to the door.

"No worries. I'm glad you weren't. So Coffee now or later?"

Emma shook her head and whipped back around. How in one day could this be happening to her. First the audition and then Regina. Before she could get an answer out Regina looked down and back up.

"If you don't want to its fine, I just though you could use it after your exciting day." She said, showing a hesitancy she didn't think the woman could have possessed.

"You know what" Emma picked up Henry and walked toward the door. She was going to make her own fate she reminded herself. "I would love to"

"Perfect. This way " catching the authority she had lost for a moment. Her heels clicked on the tile floor and all Emma could do was watch.

Regina walked down the hallway and looked back and smiled. Emma felt her heart drop and she looked down at Henry who was watching with amazement.

"All right, Henry. Lets go see if Mommy can make a fool of herself." She whispered as she started to follow.

Henry babbled and laughed.

"Thanks for the support, Kid" She laughed and worked her way down the hall following the sounds of the clicks.

How bad could coffee be?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked and favored this story. I never would have thought it would get this popular! Please continue on with the reviews and I will try to post chapters every few days or at least once a week.

Feel free to follow my Tumbler: msshelbysue if you have any questions about the story or for me!

Easy Reading!

* * *

What was she doing.

She walked with a grace that was taught from a young age and countless stern looks. She took what she wanted and what she wanted right now was to get to know this Ms. Swan. Something about this woman struck her, something unsettling almost. It was like she had awoken from a sleep she didn't know she was having.

She heard the mummers of Emma as she looked back down the hall and saw her talking to a very happy baby who seemed to hold on to every word. A smile graced her lips as she watched the interaction and laughed at the way the baby seemed to be responding to its mother. Another few steps and one left turn they were outside her makeshift office. She leaned forward and opened the wooden door.

"In here, "

* * *

The room opened up to a glass wall overlooking the entire city. A wooden desk and a few pictures were placed on it but what drew Emma the most was the old guitar and strap in the corner. Did Regina play? Maybe she would ask later but now she needed to get her groundings, and Henry was the way to do that. She sat down on the sofa and got Henry out of his seat. He babbled and babbled as Emma settled him on her lap and he looked around the office. Feeling eyes on her she looked up and saw Regina staring at the scene before her.

" So…. Coffee?" Emma said into the room. Her knee started bouncing as she waited for what was going to happen.

"Yes. Yes." Regina shook her head to clear her mind. She picked up her phone and Emma heard a murmur of commands and then the phone being placed back down. "It should be here in about five minutes, if that's okay?

"Yeah. Yeah, no problem"

"So tell me, Ms. Swan." Regina said as she walked across the room and took the chair across from Emma. She crossed her legs and leaned back into the chair. This woman before her was a mystery and she would find out who she was. "Tell me about you. What brought you here?"

Emma looked down and to Henry who seemed to make eyes for Regina as she looked on. A laugh escaped her as she thought of the last few months and how this all seemed like a dream.

"Do you want the short or long version"

"I have all day, Emma"

* * *

3 months ago

 _Rain seemed to drizzle down the car as she adjusted her seat to get comfortable. All she had to do was walk into the bar and sign her name on the bracket to enter the contest. This was a way out of this God forsaken down, and she didn't have a choice. She looked down to check her phone for the last time. Her mother had sent a picture of Henry sleeping with the words "Good Luck, Mommy". She smiled, a quick reply text to let her mom know she was fine and she placed the phone back in her pocket. She would make a better life for herself and him, she just needed to walk through the bar. And past dick face._

 _She through her trusty red leather jacket over her shoulders and exited the car. The rain seemed to be pouring now but that didn't place a damper on the smell of smoke and the band in the back ground. Maybe if she didn't make eye contact she could get past him without a word. Of course, that never happens._

 _"Look who has her body back" She heard the words before she felt them crawl over her skin. She went to walk past but his body seemed to be in the way of every way she tried to move. She looked up and a smile reached his lips._

 _"Move. Now." She said slowly._

 _" Or what, Emma. You gonna let me take you to your cars back seat like last time? You know you enjoyed it." He said in a whisper. His mouth was too close to her ear and she was feeling her stomach drop. A crowd was forming as his hands tried to wonder down to her hips and she shoved his chest back to remove herself._

 _"The only thing enjoyable about that was what came nine months later. Still waiting on those diapers by the way. You must have gotten lost between the hospital and here, Neal. Need some re directing?" She spat back. She watched his face drop as he took a step back and eye the mother of his child. His eyes roamed the few people watching as he shoved his hands into his pockets and took a step back._

 _"How is the little bastard? He shouted. He smiled at himself before he felt pain open his eyes as we went to walk away._

 _Emma didn't know what happened next. She saw red as she flew the three feet and slapped his face so hard she heard a few men gasp. Her nails dig into his face as blood drew to the surface. Neal went to raise his hand but was shoved off by a man twice his size. A hand was around her waist as as she was led into the bar and into a stool._

 _"Fuck you. Neal" she yelled across the bar. Faces turned as she spit the words with venom. Her whole body was shaking. This wasn't worth it, she would find another way. She went to get back up and a hand touched her shoulder to push her back into the stool. A sweet looking man with a charming smile handing her a form and a pin._

 _"Go ahead and sign up. You're our last person joining the competition, this thing needs to wrap up soon."_

 _She filled the form out and handed it back to the back who wished her luck and lead her into the next room. Chairs and stools were filled and the band was rocking as a woman missed a few notes. The song ended and the woman walked off the stage with a frown. Emma knew that look, the look of two many drinks and disappointment. Emma offered the woman a smile as she heard her name being called._

 _It was all or nothing now._

* * *

"A few rounds later, I had won the golden ticket to make it in." Emma smiled. She looked up and saw Regina smiling at her. Emma had left the parts out about Neal, there was no need to bring that can of worms into the mix. This was a new life now, and she wouldn't let the past bring her down.

A knock on the door had Regina to her feet as she opened it an was handed two cups of coffee. The door closed again and Regina made her way back in. She handed Emma a cup of coffee and took her seat back down across from her. Henry was starting to get fussy after being ignored the last few minutes and Emma stared to bounce him again, however that didn't do the trick.

"What's the matter, little man" Emma whispered as his cries grew louder. She looked around and watched Regina take a sip of her coffee and place it back down. She walked over to her and held her hands out.

"May I try something, Dear?"

Emma blushed at the term of endearment and handed Henry to her.

"Don't be upset if he.." Her words were stopped short as she heard Regina start to hum and Henrys eyes grew wide. She rocked the little boy against her chest as he started to babble along as her deep voice washed into the room. Emma watched amazed as the song progressed. Henry did not like anyone but her to sooth him and this was a first. Regina walked around and a few moments later he was back to his bubbly self.

"I think we have another musician in our midst" Regina said. She looked on and watched Emma expression change from shocked to awed.

"He loves music" She whispered.

"And being the center of attention, I think" Regina laughed as Henry started blowing bubbles on her shoulder and she handed him back to Emma. Regina smiled and held on to the little boys hand as he smiled.

"So, how does it feel to have made the judges fight over you?" Regina questioned.

Regina wasn't sure how the hours had passed but soon Henry was fussy for food and Emma looked exhausted. The conversations had gone over her goals and dreams to what Regina was working on and with who. They both had opened up and laughed as they shared their time holding Henry and laughing. Emma couldn't help but feel comfortable as she watched the night unfold.

"I think it may be time for us to go" Emma said. She went to pick her bag up and Regina was right there throwing it over her shoulder. Emma's eyebrows knitted together as she placed Henry in the car seat and got him settled.

"I'll help walk you out"

* * *

The walk down the hall and into the parking garage was silent outside the click of Regina's heels and the small squeaks of a not so happy Henry. They reached their car and Regina watched as she buckled Henry's seat in and adjusted her seat back.

"Thank you for walking us" Emma replied. She reached her hand and went to grab the back when she felt a shock as she touched the others woman's arm. She reached back again and grabbed the bag and looked at the ground. For the first time in the evening, Emma was at a loss of words on what to say.

"Emma?" Regina questioned

"Today was lovely. I haven't felt this nice in such a long time. I think I just don't want to walk up from this dream if it is one." Emma looked back up and saw Regina smiling. She leaned back into the car and smiled back.

"I agree, Dear." Regina smiled and turned around. Then very quickly reached out and grabbed Emma into a quick hug then turned away. Emma was left stunned as she watched those long legs walk away. She shook her head before she got enough nerve to yell across the empty garage.

"Can I Have your number?" She realized how stupid she sounded. She was no one special and here she was asking for a mega producer's number like she had known the lady for months. Emma turned around to get in the car when she heard her phone go off. She buckled up and tried to hide her embarrassment as she unlocked her phone

"You already do-Regina" Emma looked up and saw Regina smile and wave before she walked back into the stadium and Emma released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her face turned red as she placed the phone back down and turned the radio on. She stated the car and her phone went off again. Emma quickly looked down as she read the message and laughed.

"Red is a nice shade on you. Talk to you soon-Regina".

Emma shook her head and backed the car up. She never expected this day to be as good as it was and she thanked her lucky stars and what every deity was watching over her. A song started to play and she heard Henry's murmur along with the tune.

"Hold on little man" She said as she entered into the interstate. "We will be home soon"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Sunday update for you. I will post a new chapter every Sunday, possibly one in between. I hope you are enjoying the story! Please Review, like and subscribe. If you gauys want, feel free to ask questions on here or on my Tumbler: msshelbysue.

Easy Reading, loves!

* * *

The next few days flew by in a blink for Emma. Practices were pending, coaching's had been done and she was singing non stop. Between that and making sure Henry was taken care of, her mind was in a constant whirl wind. Finally, it was Friday which meant that she had the next two days off to relax and unwind before another week of singing and trying to make it through to the next round. The Voice was allowing her a food allowance and a few trips around the city, which she quickly passed so she could enjoy her un interrupted time with Henry, and maybe a beautiful Brunette.

Text between the two had been a constant stream of conversation that stayed in a flirty and friendly tone. "Good Morning, Beautiful" and "Sweet dreams" were sent each day and Regina loved getting the updates on her music and how she was enjoying the city. They tried to facetime when they were both free, getting to know each other a little deeper than just two strangers meeting my happens chance. Emma still had no idea why Regina had taken a liking to her.

She sang her last song and finally the end of the day was called. Emma sighed as she walked around thanking everyone for their time and smiled as she talked to the piano player. The next song she was going to sing would be outside of her range, but she was determined to rock it. Emma grabbed her phone and checked the time, smiling at the picture of Henry on her lock screen, she went to walk over to the corner where she had laid him for her nap. Her eyes never left the screen as she went to send a text to her mom and Regina.

"Eye's up, Swan" she heard the voice come from the door as Regina leaned against the door frame. She had been watching the last few minutes of Emma singing and working on the notes. Emma's eyes snapped up and a smiled spread over her face. "Can't have you running into other women now can we" she quickly jabbed

"I only try to run into people when I'm losing my mind" she laughed. "how are you?" Emma continued to walk over to Henry and gently picked him up. His eyes snapped open as Emma started to sway, trying to keep him calm. Regina walked towards the two and she watched the band leave.

"Great. Just wanted to see if you and little man had plans tonight?" Regina had no idea where she was going with this, but something kept her mind on the blonde. Emma had a normal life and hers was anything but unsettling. Constant meetings and studio time left her with little time for herself. The time she did have, she found herself wanting to spend the two. She wasn't one to chase someone who she found interesting, she liked the chase of someone wanting her. This time though, maybe this would be what she needed.

Henry was bobbling his head around and turned it to look at Regina. A smile lit his face as Regina looked at him and started to talk to him.

"Hey little man, you having a good day?" She said quietly as she reached out to pat his back as he woke up. "So how about some dinner and a movie night?" Regina asked.

"Disney movie?" Emma quipped out.

"I was talking to Henry, but I guess you can join" Regina quipped out. Trying to defuse the nerves she was holding.

"What do you say little man? Wanna watch some Disney?" Emma playfully asked. Henry babbled his response as Emma smiled and nodded along. He leached forward, trying to grab Regina as Emma held onto his back and laughed. "He says yes. However, I have to follow him on his escapades. He has been known to get a little wild."

Regina smiled as she grabbed the diaper bag and mat off the floor. The room was now empty expect for them. She looked backed as both pair of eyes watched her and walked back towards them, her heels clicking as she approached. " Follow me then, guys"

* * *

A car ride and a grocery store stop later, they arrived in front of a house that looked more like a mansion then a home. Flowers ordained the driveway and the freshly mown grass looked immaculate. Regina pulled in and a yellow bug pulled right behind. The stark differences in life styles didn't go unnoticed from Emma as she got Henry out of the seat and began to walk towards Regina. She shook the thoughts as she exited the car and grabbed Henry's stuff.

"Nice pad" Emma commented. She had never seen anything this nice and couldn't imagine only one person living here. Regina smiled and grabbed the bags, signaling them to follow, and started to walk towards the home.

"Here goes nothing, buddy" She whispered to Henry.

"Do you like to cook?" Regina questioned.

Emma had laid Henry down on his play mat in the living room and watched him from the kitchen. Music wafted over the conversation quietly as Henrys babblings were listened to and enjoyed.

"I can cook, but its more to make sure I don't die." Emma laughed as she watched Regina move around her kitchen.

"Well we must change that. Grab a knife, , today you learn lesson one. Cutting vegetables."

Before Emma knew what was happening, she was pulled up off the kitchen chair and moved in front of a cutting board. She was handed a knife as Regina's fingers lingered over her hand and she moved back quickly. Emma started cutting as Regina went about stirring and checking pots.

Thoughts drifted as Emma cut in the veggies. Silence was always her enemy, but the music was doing nothing to help. She had no idea what she was doing here. How in only a few short days she went from living in her parent's spare room to standing in a mansion that Emma would never have dreamed of standing in. She felt the sting before she saw the red from a slightly cut finger.

"Shit" Emma cursed under her breath as she went to the sink to rinse finger off.

Regina was by her side in an instant. Quickly lifting the finger and inspecting the cut.

"Are you okay?"

Emma blocked out all noise as her mind kept drifting through thoughts she had no control over. Her heart racing she knew what was happening before her body began to shake. She couldn't catch her breath, she couldn't focus her eyes. She looked around and braced her hands on the sink to try to ground herself back to her surroundings.

Regina quickly grabbed Emma a chair and sat her in it. Snagging a papertowl off the counter, she placed it over the cut and squeezed. Looking to check on Henry, who was fine, she kneeled in front of Emma and rubbed her arms up and down.

"Emma. Emma, can you talk? She said in a sweet whisper. Her eyes were searching all over Emma's face as her face that was pale white started to turn pink and her breathing evened out.

Green eyes slowly made their way up to brown and she was meet with a smile. Emma looked around and took a deep breath.

"What are we doing" Emma whispered.

"What do you mean, were making dinner" Regina answered in all sincerity. Regina wasn't ready to answer the question.

"I know that" Emma tried to laugh off the pit in her stomach. The words just started to flow out of her mouth as if she had no control over anything he was saying. " I mean us. What are we doing. Do you invite all the contestants to your house for dinner? Why me? What are we…"

Emma was cut off by lips pressing into her own. It was quick, but settled her brain completely. Every thought she had racing funneled out of her brain and into the kiss.

Regina stepped back and looked her into her eyes. She smiled and took Emma's hand and laced it into her own. Emma looked into her eyes and hoped for an answer.

"I don't know. Emma, I don't know what this is. I just know I want to be around you and Henry. I'm not one to usually do this. Is that a okay answer for right now?" Regina whispered back. Regina couldn't promise her the world, even though she really wanted to. Something about Emma grounded her, made the life she was living seem to slow down in just the few days she had talked to the blonde.

"Okay. I can work with that" Emma smiled. She stood up and looked around. Regina stood up, her fingers still intertwined with the blondes. "Let's finish cooking shall we?

"Sure" They let their fingers go and they continued cooking.

* * *

Two hours later Regina and Emma were settled on the couch with Henry on her lap and the ending credits of "The Lion King" were rolling on the screen. Henry as babbling on as the music was playing. Emma leaned her head on Regina's shoulder and closed her eyes. Something about the homeliness she felt with the woman made her walls go down.

Regina looked down and smiled as Henry was talking to nothing and Emma in a peaceful state. The movie had gone by smoothly and the dinner was delicious. She reveled in the calmness of it all. With her eyes closed, she looked so young, so fragile. Regina placed her arm around Emma and settled further into the couch, her feet on the glass table before her.

"I'm sorry about earlier" Emma whispered into her shoulder. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she felt the words needed to be said. Her eyes were watching Henry with a fire. She wanted so much better for her little boy. Not the stress or worry she had become so accustomed to living with every day. She never planned on becoming a single mom, still living with her parents. She felt out of control of her world, her life. But not Henry.

"Don't apologize. You can always talk to me, Emma. Do they happen often?" Her fingers began to rake up and down Emma's arm.

"Not anymore. Sometimes they just pop up, where others my mind just races and I can't stop what happens" She said, Eyes still locked onto Henry. The baby seemed to be watching the conversation as he looked between the two. Regina smiled as she pulled Emma a little closer and pressed her lips into her temple.

"You're safe here, Em. You're safe here." She whispered against her temple.

For the first time, Emma truly believed it.


End file.
